onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Scopper Gaban
| affiliation = Roger Pirates (former) | occupation = Pirate | jva = | status = 1 }} Scopper Gaban was a former crew member of the Roger Pirates. His current whereabouts and status are unknown. Appearance He is a tall, well built man with long black hair, tan skin and a narrow chin. He wears a large blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves and is always seen wearing a pair of round, black sunglasses. He also has two long and blue-striped tattoos going down from both of his shoulders down to his chest. Gallery Personality He appears to be rather jolly and he used to enjoy teasing the crew's pirate apprentices, Buggy and Shanks. When Kozuki Oden rashly attacked the Roger Pirates in an attempt to steal their treasure, Gaban showed a somewhat belligerent attitude when he offered to attack the samurai. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Gaban's strength or abilities. He appears to have been a major combatant on the crew, taking charge alongside Rayleigh, the first mate, during their fight with the Whitebeard Pirates. Weapons During Buggy's flashback, Gaban was shown wielding an axe in his right hand and another weapon in his left hand during a raid on a ship. In another instance, he had twin axes with him during a fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. History Past The Roger Pirates' Journey Twenty-seven years ago, Gaban was present with the rest of the Roger Pirates in the sea known as Edd War, where they were confronted by Shiki, the captain of the Golden Lion Pirates. Shiki demanded to form an alliance with the Roger Pirates in hopes of taking over the world and if they did not agree, Shiki would destroy them with his armada. While this event occurred, Gaban tried his best to calm down Buggy, who was hoping to surrender to Shiki, but in the end Roger refused the alliance thus resulting in an epic battle where the entire crew, including Gaban fought it out. Luckily, fate was on the Roger Pirates' side as during the battle, a massive storm formed and sunk half of Shiki's armada, resulting in the Roger Pirates' victory. This event was forever known as the Battle of Edd War . Around 26 years ago, the Roger Pirates were causing a ruckus on an island. After defeating a group of Marines, they learned that the Whitebeard Pirates docked on the other side of the island. The Roger Pirates were then confronted by Kozuki Oden. Scopper Gaban and Rayleigh prepared to fight him, but Roger charged in and blew Oden away with a single slash. The Roger Pirates clashed with the Whitebeard Pirates for three days and three nights before the skirmish turned into a gift exchange. The Roger Pirates were later joined by Oden and his family as well as Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. At some point, the Roger Pirates visited Skypiea. After leaving Skypiea, the crew's voyage took them to Water 7, Tequila Wolf, Sabaody Archipelago, and Fish-Man Island. Sometime later, they left Toki, Momonosuke, Hiyori, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi at Wano Country. Sometime after the visit to Zou, the Roger Pirates finally reached Laugh Tale. When the crew discovered Joy Boy's treasure, they responded with a burst of laughter. Sometime after Roger became Pirate King, Roger decided to disband the crew. Roger was the first to leave and the crew tearfully parted ways with him. They later returned Oden to Wano Country and they bid farewell to him as well. The Pirate King's Execution It is unknown whether or not he attended his captain's execution at Loguetown. What became of Gaban when the crew disbanded is unknown. Trivia *The name "Scopper" may be a reference to copper, a component of bronze, continuing the metal naming theme among some of the members of the Roger Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Scopper Gaban es:Scopper Gaban it:Scopper Gabin de:Scopper Gabin fr:Scopper Gabban pl:Scopper Gaban zh:斯巴克·賈巴 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Roger Pirates Category:Axemen Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:New World Characters